warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay 2
Every 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. Run by 4pinkbear. ' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. - Ended! 6th Gen. 7th Gen. 8th Gen. And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? ---- /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ Archive 5 /Archive 6/ 8th Generation Prophecy Takeo padded in and checked on Richtofen. He shook him awake. Richtofen's eyes were silver. "Richtofen, what'd you see?" Richtofen stared as if he couldn't hear him. ''"The Forest's Hime will have a Juniper, which will unleash the Darkest Blooms from a gentle Flower..." Richtofen groaned again, not remembering what he'd just said, eyes green again. "Side-effects," Takeo mewed. "You'll be better soon." He set down hot chocolate. Himeheart padded in as Richtofen thirstily lapped at the drink. "Hey sleepy head." she mewed, sitting down. He sent her a hostile stare. "Vhat." Himeheart, taken aback by his anger, shook her head. "I just wanted to see if you were alright. You had Thorns of Death." "Huh? I don't remember that." Himeheart blinked in confusion. "How do you not?" Takeo poked his head in. "Memory loss is a proven side-effect if the cat lives." Richtofen blinked in confusion. "Vhat? Vhat am I forgetting?" "Nothing, Richtofen, nothing...." Richtofen glared at both of them. "Idiots rule my life." he muttered, then fell back asleep. Himeheart padded away, heartbroken. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 22:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer stepped out of his room and padded over to Richtofen. "Richtofen you made it! But... that means that all's not going to be quiet for long," Kramer meowed. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:50,7/28/2012 01:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen woke up with a jolt, eyes wide. "What ze hell? Vhat'd I miss?" His eyes grew wild with temper. "Shtop hovering over me, it's creepy." Richtofen dashed away to his office and shut the door behind him, but didn't lock it. His golden-and-white fur bristled in contempt. He was definately back to normal: A grouch. He, angry with not knowing what anyone was talking about, grabbed his sachel and swung it over his shoulder, putting in his lucky sickle, then put his Wunderwaffe gun on his free shoulder, attaching the small armor to his paw for free shot. He grabbed a few food items and three bottles of water. Needing some alone time, he pawed open his window and leaped out, landing in the sodden grass. There was an eerie chill to the land. The skies were gray but not raining. Lightning streaked the sky. The wind shut and locked the window behind him. He was alone. This is what he wanted, right, alone time? He sat down, licking his paw and drawing it over his ear, bending down to see that the ground was odd. The grass looked decayed. Decayed? It'd been green yesterday. Instantly, memories of creating zombies with Maxis flooded his memory. "Zey're going to take over soon, the grass is dying and the world around us is decaying. We shall evacuate in 10 days." Maxis had said. A shudder ran down his side. It'd been sunny last time he'd been outside. What happened? A loud groan alerted him. It was zombies. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 01:58, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer was shocked by Richtofen and shook his head. "I need to go outiside," Kramer told himself, but grabbing an M131 pistol before exiting the building, "Can't be too protective." When Kramer stepped outside, he noticed that the grass crunched under his paws and that the trees were bare. Kramer tried to figure out why, then remembered back to 1945. "NO! It can't be! They're returning!" he exclaimed. Kramer held his gun out, ready to fight. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:11,7/28/2012 02:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen was in the back, his eyes widened as he stared at the one zombie. He couldn't put a paw on it, but it was utterly familiar. The ginger fur. The dull green eyes, like two unpolished emeralds. His jaw gaped open in horror. It was Phoenixfeather. He took a pawstep or two back, terrified, remembering the brutal death of his friend, but threw his lucky sickle, tearing the gentle, mangled flesh along her neck and killing her again. He removed the weapon, staring in horror. "I'm sorry." he whimpered. Was this a curse from StarClan? Or even worse-was this the final Five Terrible Fates? To be killed by lost loved ones? ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 02:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer heard three groans behind him. He turned around to see three zombies, but all looked strangely familiar. "Christopher..." Kramer's voice qwivered, "Isaac... Haus?! How, you were alive the last time I saw you!" Kramer trembled a bit, dropping his M131 in the process, but picked it back up. "I'm sorry old friends," Kramer said and slowly pulled the trigger on his gun. Everything seemed to slow down as the bullet exited the barrel with a shockwave following it. The bullet his Christopher's head, then everything went back into real-time and he took out Haus' and Isaac's zombies in quick succession. Kramer kneeled down and panted. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:34,7/28/2012 02:34, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen heard the loud noise, ears flicking nervously as he jutted around. That's when a zombified Lavenderheart sank her teeth in his tail. He smacked her down, knifing her in the stomach, then realized in horror there were too many. Maxis. Samantha. Sophia. Lavenderheart. Faolanwolf. All of them. Everyone he cared about was here. Nervously he backed away to a corner, screaming as loud as he could for help, but they lunged forward, biting him, hurting him... The zombies venom, hidden in their saliva, made its way into his bloodstream. Everything grew blurry and dim. "HIMEHEART!" he screamed, before slumping to the ground. .::. Himeheart flicked her ears, confused at the noise. Then Shadow and Takeo darted in. "Ladies, I hate to disturb your tea, but hurry and guard the kits. Zombies are invading." Shadow snapped impatiently. Takeo nodded in agreement. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 02:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer heard Richtofen's screams. "Richtofen!" he yelled back, charging forward, weapon drawn and loaded. You're not going to take everyone away from me. ''DeadRaiser' Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:45,7/28/2012 02:45, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay